Shinji Kido
is the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Ryuki ''who becomes . He is a journalist trainee working for ORE Journal who finds himself drafted into the Rider War after finding a mysterious deck. Among the Riders in the Rider War, Shinji does not fight to get his wish but to stop the Riders from killing each other over it and protecting the people from the Mirror Monsters. Personality Shinji is a good hearted, friendly, but naive idealist who sees the Rider War as just meaningless chaos. He is willing to go any lengths to prevent the Riders from killing each other. Meeting Riders like Ren Akiyama however, who fight for a selfless wish has Shinji decide to work with them. History Shinji was aiding in the New Group's investigation behind the "missing persons" crisis that had with the latest victim being Ida Megumi. While checking on the list of missing persons, Shinji finds a clue and investigates the apartment of Kōichi Sakakibara, a man who mysteriously disappeared two months ago. Upon coming across a deck of cards lying on the ground, Shinji was nearly attacked by a monster that emerged from Mirror World, Dragreder. However, the card deck not only protected him but allowed him to sense things when he feels that Reiko is in danger, ending up in the Mirror World where he encounters another monster, Dispider. He tries to escape the monster as it overwhelms him until he is saved by Kamen Rider Knight who defeats the monster before he and Shinji are ambushed by Dragreder, with the two barely able to get back to the real world in time. Once coming to, Shinji finds himself in the Atori Cafe where he formally meets Yui Kanzaki and Knight's human identity, Ren Akiyama, who tries to take the Ryuki deck from him with Yui explaining to him of the Mirror Monsters and that he's targeted by Dragreder. After understanding Reiko's reasons for investigating the missing person's case, only to run into Ren who is following him to get Dragreder before Yui contacts him about the reformed Dispider. Following Ren, and seeing the daughter of a woman who was devoured by the monster, Shinji learns that he can fight once he forms a contract with a Mirror Monster. Though warned that he'll be beyond the point of return if he commits to it, Shinji uses the Contact card Yui gives him to form his pact with Dragreder, becoming Kamen Rider Ryuki to save Knight and destroy Dispider with Dragreder feeding on the monster's essence. But once the fight ends, Ryuki is suddenly attacked by Knight, who beats him until Yui indirectly interferes and threatens to leave him. Indebted to Ren for 30,000 yen after he paid for Shinji for the glass window Yui shattered to get their attention, Shinji later runs an errand for his boss, where Shinji encounters Shiro Kanzaki, who tells him to fight the other Riders, before finding Ren while he was hunting for a Megazelle incognito. The next day, Shinji visits Yui and recognizes the picture of her brother, believing that the Vent Decks were made to protect people from the Mirror World monsters, revealing that to be his reason for becoming a Kamen Rider. After destroying a Gigazelle, Shinji starts to question Ren's methods after seeing Darkwing scaring a girl, unaware that she was being attacked by another Gigazelle. Later, after getting kicked out of his apartment as his rent was overdue, Shinji moves into ORE temporarily, causing much inconvenience to both himself and the company. The next day, after a tussle with Ren and seeing that he might have a reason of his own to fight, Shinji is questioned if his resolve is strong enough to take a life, with Ren reminding him of the debt and it would be a shame if he can't pay back in full if dead. After which the two defeat a Megazelle and a Gigazelle. But the fact that Riders must fight each other worries Shinji, remembering the ring he found on Ren during their tussle. He later learns that Reiko is hospitalized while investigating an antique shop due after finding a link between it and the missing person case, meeting detective Masashi Sudo before Reiko assigns him to continue her investigation on the owner Tomoyuki Kaga. While on his way to the store, he sensed a woman attacked by the Mirror Monster Volcancer, saving the woman and fighting the monster until Scissors arrives, with Ren later showing up to even the odds as Scissors retreats. Believing that Scissors is Kaga, Shinji attempts to reason with the Rider, leaving his calling card to contacted. But Shinji falls for Sudou's trap, tricked into revealing Knight's identity as well as kidnap Yui. After barely enduring Scissors attack on him, Shinji learns that Kaga is not Scissors when his corpse is found by Ren who investigated the shop and finding Kaga plastered behind a wall. He later he meets up with Ren while he's chasing down Yui and her kidnapper, following him to find out that Scissors is Sudou, getting scolded for endangering Ren and Yui in his ideology. Confronting Sudou, Shinji was about to fight him because of his evil actions until Ren arrives to settle things with Sudou. Shinji was forced to watch the two fight until Scissors is eaten alive by Volcancer, and he destroys Volcancer with his Final Vent, though he kept his ideals by not having Dragreder absorb the Mirror Monster's essence as Darkwing takes it while Knight explains there are more Riders left to defeat. Later, while assisting Reiko in the interview a man named Togukawa Katsuhikaku on a golden crayfish, Shinji almost gets run over by a white car as he arrived in the Atori Cafe to meet Yui's grandmother who lets him move into Atori Cafe, encountering the driver Shuichi Kitaoka and grabbing him as before contacting the Sakura Company's thugs, unaware their identity and intent as he saves Kitaoka before escaping with him, disgusted by Kitaoka's methods as a lawyer. Though cornered, Kitaoka and Shinji were saved by the lawyer's apprentice Goro Yura as Shinji senses two Zebraskulls and battles one until it escaped, seeing the other destroyed by Kamen Rider Zolda. Later, when Reiko believes that the river was polluted by Kawazu Pharmacy, resulting in both the crayfish and the haired-frog Toguwawa found, Shinji accompanies her to see the Pharmacy's representing lawyer, ironically which was Kitaoka. Soon after spending time with Kitaoka, Shinji spends the next day with the lawyer to write an article about him until he hit a nerve and was ordered to leave. Sensing the Zebraskull from before as it devours Togukawa, whose animals turned out to be fakes, Ryuki battles it until he finally destroys it. But by that time, Zolda gets the drop on Ryuki who forced to fight him before he is forced to retreat. The next day, Shinji learns that Shimada is kidnapped last night and is sent to give the kidnapper the ransom, only to be attacked by him. However, the kidnapper is devoured by a Wildboarder and Shinji is arrested, forced to stay in jail as he can't explain what happened to the kidnapper without exposing himself and Shimada has no memory of her kidnapper. However, when Reiko and Ren manage to get Kitaoka as his lawyer, he intended to incriminate him after learning that Shinji's actually a Rider. After his friends fire Kitaka, Shinji is freed thanks to the kidnapper's daughter Yukari, meeting her at the hospital with Kitaoka as she defends him before he drives off. But when Yukari is targeted by the Wildboarder, Ryuki joins Knight in a two-on-one fight on the Mirror Monster before Zolda arrives to take them all out. Though Ryuki and Knight survived, Ren suffered memory loss as a result, not remembering the recent events over the year. Though told to leave him alone, Shinji follows Ren as he attempts to recover his memory, encountering every single person Ren had ever offended before he senses Zenobiter and is forced leave Ren to fight the monster as Ren regains some of his memories. But once he kills the Mirror Monster, Shinji follows Ren to Semiin University before covering for him when they encounter some enemies of Ren's. By the time he find Ren, he's with Yui with his memory completely restored as the two save the dying Professor Ejima from Terrabiter. While investigating the Non-Stop Elevator rumor for its ties to the missing people, Shinji mistakenly believes that Zolda is Kitaoka's assistant Goro and chides him before sensing Deadlemur. But during the fight, Zolda intervenes and Ryuki was forced to fight back at the cost of seemingly killing Goro. Feeling guilty about it, Shinji quits being a Rider even if it meant that Dragreder would eat him. However, thanks to Ren exposing Kitaoka as the real Zolda, Shinji learns the truth and feels a weight lifted seeing Goro alive and resumes being a Rider with intentions of stopping the Rider War. When asked to investigate Meirin University where rumors of masked men fighting take place, the chain of events led Shinji to meet its arrogant mastermind Jun Shibaura, who took his Dragreder card from him. But with the aid of a kindred spirit who also wants to end the war, Miyuki Tezuka, Shinji regains his card as Jun is briefly taken to jail. However the appearance of the sadistic Takeshi Asakura in the fight results in the deaths of Jun and then Tezuka. Shinji's offers of friendship eventually win Ren over, even though they also maintained something of a rivalry afterward. At the end of the series, he was stabbed in the back by a Raydragoon before he could transform while protecting a little girl. Shinji died with a devastated Ren by his side shortly afterwards following a fight with the Raydragoons. When Shiro Kanzaki reverted time back to normal after Yui died, Shinji's life was restored as a normal journalist with no memory of being a Rider. However, recent crossovers reveal that he has somehow re-obtained his Ryuki deck and Dragredder with no explanation given as to how this happened. 13 Riders In the 13 Riders Special which is also an alternate retelling of the story, his role in the Rider War was the same, but his origin as Ryuki was much different. It was by fate he was dragged into Mirror World by a monster to be saved by the previous Ryuki, Kōichi Sakakibara. But mortally wounded and wishing to save his life, Sakakibara gave Shinji his deck and faded while Shinji became the new Kamen Rider Ryuki. Shinji still tried to prevent the other Riders from fighting as his way to thank Sakakibara. He was lured into the Mirror World by the others under the guise of a truce, but was ambushed. While fighting the other Riders, the Ryuki deck was destroyed by Kamen Rider Odin. After Ren was killed by Kamen Rider Verde, Ren gave Shinji the Knight deck and he took the mantle of Kamen Rider Knight. Shinji promised Ren that he will fight and in one ending he takes on the rest of the other Riders. In the other ending, Shinji destroyed the master mirror with the monsters and Riders fading away only for the Riders to reappear and Shinji regaining the Ryuki deck. Episode Final In the movie: Episode Final which is an alternate retelling of the story, Shinji continued trying to stop the battle despite Shiro's rule to fight. He appears to be deceived by Miho Kirishima while maintaining a relation to her. Later, Shinji also finds out that Yui had already met him and he feels that it was because of him that Yui is dying. Shinji also soon finds his mirror doppelgänger Kamen Rider Ryuga, where the latter tricks him into letting him absorb him under the assumption that it would save Yui. But Shinji breaks free and defeats Ryuga before he and Knight assume Survive form to defeat the horde of Hydragoons. Advent Calendar In this alternate retelling of the story, Shinji was revealed to have a twin older brother. Although the two looked exactly the same, they had different personalities; Shinji is good hearted and friendly, but naive, while Shinichi was more the rough kind. Nevertheless, they got along very well and were really close. However, one day, when a thug pointed his knife to Shinji, he died while protecting his younger brother. It turned out, though, that the thug was a person whom Shinichi fought before and was after him in the first place, and just got them mixed up due to his similarities. Shinji is one of the last surviving Riders in this version of the story. He challenges Asakura to a fight, Asakura using the Survive Shippu card he stole from Ren. Later, Asakura uses the Survive deck's Unite Vent card along with all the Advent cards he's collected from the Riders he defeated, combining all the monsters (along with Dragreder) into Genosurviver. But because Asakura had not contracted Dragreder, its head starts biting at Venoviper's head, causing Genosurviver to run amok and attempt to destroy Mirror World. Kitaoka kills Asakura and Genosurviver with his Final Vent, but he is also caught up in the explosion and dies as well. Shinji eventually stumbles across Ren under some rubble, a direct consequence of Ren's previous fight with Asakura. At that moment, Shinji is possessed by Shinichi's spirit, causing his deck, armor and Contract Monster to turn black. Ren shows up, revealing the Knight under the rubble was a Trick Vent-created copy. Since they are the last remaining Riders, they fight with Shinji as the winner. Odin, who serves to grant the winner's wish in this story, appears and grants Shinji's wish: to revive all the victims of the Rider War. Kamen Rider Ryuki: World of If In this S.I.C. alternate retelling of the story, the remaining Riders are Ryuki (now Ryuga), Knight, Tiger, Ouja and Odin. After Shinji becomes Ryuga, he starts to turn into a mindless rampant in the Mirror World. Tiger shows up and tries to stop him only to be easily defeated by Ryuga in his Survive mode. Hideyuki Kagawa, as Alternative Zero shows up with an army of twelve Alternatives in order to destroy Ryuga. As they prepare to attack Ryuga, Yui Kanzaki shows up. Kagawa laughs; Yui is the source of all their troubles and if she dies everything will end. They attack her instead, but Ryuga, having his sanity returned shields her. He reverts to Shinji and dies. Later appearances in Kamen Rider/Super Sentai live action productions Kamen Rider Decade * Kamen Rider Ryuki, Rider form, appears in episode 01 of Kamen Rider Decade, observing Natsumi Hikari from the Mirror World a few minutes before the world fusion disaster starts around her home. *Kamen Rider Ryuki, Rider form, appears in episode 31 of Kamen Rider Decade, as one of Wataru Kurenai's companions, who antagonize Decade after he failed in his mission of saving the worlds. Ryuki is seen as one of the Riders who sees Diend shoot Decade at point-blank range. In the special version of episode 31, Ryuki is seen with Kiva on Castle Doran, they jump off and run off. Ryuki is one of the few Riders who didn't die in the Rider War. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker *Ryuki is one of the Kamen Riders who fight in the Rider battle tournament, secretly organized by Dai-Shocker in order to stop the fusion of worlds. He's shown fighting against Kamen Rider ZX and hitting him with a surprise attack using his ability to travel in and out of the Mirror World. Later, Ryuki along with the other Showa & Heisei Kamen Riders appears to help Decade against Dai-Shocker's monster army. He was seen slashing Worms and Orphnochs near Super-1. He was part of the All Riders Kick used to destroy Shadowmoon and Dai-Shocker's castle. *His official bio doesn't give his civilian name directly, but describes him as a Rider who fought to protect people from Mirror Monsters and stop the Rider Battle between 13 Riders. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 *An unnamed and uncredited Ryuki, alongside Blade (Kazuma Kenzaki) attacked Tsukasa in a warehouse. They throw him out and continue attacking, forcing him to transform and face them. Tsukasa transforms into Decade Violent Emotion and destroys Ryuki using the Blade Final Form Ride Blade Blade, immediatelly afterwards destroying Blade and collecting the Kamen Ride cards that fell after their disappearance. This Ryuki isn't shown in the movie again, although he's presumably restored alongside the other Riders afterwards. *Although this Ryuki's identity isn't explicitly confirmed, it had been previous shown that the world of the alternate Ryuki, Shinji Tatsumi, was blanked out, suggesting that this was Shinji Kido. In addition to that, the Blade that fought alongside him had Kenzaki's voice, not Kendate's, unlike the one that appears later in the movie to help Decade alongside Shinji Tatsumi and the other Riders Decade befriended in his journey. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Although Ryuki's human form isn't shown in the movie itself, he has no lines and isn't listed in the credits, Ryuki is confirmed to be Shinji Kido by the movie's official website. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen .]] Ryuki arrives alongside the other Riders and fights against the united Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack army. Eventually, along some other Kamen Riders, he faced Doktor G, Dai-Shocker's highest commander. However, they were overwhelmed by Doktor G's Kani Laser form, which shoot lasers to repel their attacks. Ryuki, Blade and Decade received Reflect cards from the Super Sentai, Goseiger. After using the Reflequartz cards to reflect the lasers to Kani Laser himself, Ryuki used his Final Vent to destroy Narutaki, alongside Blade's and Decade's own final attacks. *Though Ryuki didn't appear in human form, he had Shinji Kido's trademark victory cry and is described by the movie pamphlet as having fought to protect people from Mirror Monsters and stop the fighting of his fellow Riders. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z , Ryuki, and Kuuga as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] Ryuki was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by Kamen Rider 1 and that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, Ryuki appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Kamen Rider Wizard Ryuki appears with all the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze, led by Decade, in a special two-parter after the finale, The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Ryuki will join the fight with the other Heisei Riders against the Showa Riders. Despite the fact that it was not shown in the movie itself, Ryuki was killed by a Showa Rider and was turned into a lockseed. Ryuki later appeared when Gaim and ZX released all of the Kamen Riders from their lockseeds. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Ryuki (video game) Kamen Rider Ryuki appears with all of his forms (including Blank Form) in Kamen Rider Ryuki video game. His Blank Form could be unlocked by completing the story mode for the second time and click L1+O when he is unlocked, and his Survive form could be unlocked by using Kamen Rider Knight Survive in arcade mode. Kamen Rider Battride War Kamen Rider Ryuki appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War, which unites the riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to Wizard. Ryuki Dragreder summon.jpg|Ryuki summons Dragreder. Ryuki and Knight Battride War.JPG|Ryuki and Knight as seen in the game. Ryuki Strike Vent Battride War.JPG|Ryuki using Strike Vent. Ryuki Rideshooter.jpg|Ryuki riding a Rideshooter. Ryuki Survive Dragranzer.jpg|Ryuki Survive riding Dragrenzer. Ryuki Survive Shoot Vent.jpg|Ryuki Survive using Shoot Vent. Ryuki Survive Sword Vent.jpg|Ryuki Survive using Sword Vent. Ryuki & Knight vs Odin.jpg|Footage of Kamen Riders Ryuki and Knight working together Kamen Rider Battride War II Kamen Rider Ryuki reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II, summoned by Cinema along with the remaining Heisei Riders in order to create the "ultimate movie". Ryuki's stage was based off from Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final, with Kamen Rider Ryuga as his main enemy. 15allheisei.PNG|All of the main official Heisei Riders, from Kuuga to Gaim. Thefirst5heiseiriders.PNG|The first 5 Heisei Kamen Riders in their Rider Machines. Fighting Style Ryuki is a balanced fighter, able to utilize both a close-range and ranged fighting style. His special element seems to be fire, given his dragon's augmentation to his armor. His Advent Cards further show the emphasis on versatility, with a decently powerful close range weapon ('''Sword Vent) as well as a capable long-range weapon (Strike Vent) His Contract Monster Dragredder often aids him in his battles. Ryuki however has no special or trick cards like Gai's Confine Vent or Raia's Copy Vent, nor does he have a weapon based Rider Visor like Knight's rapier Dark Visor or Zolda's gun Giga Visor. His Final Vent is a flying side kick called "Dragon Rider Kick", which is a playoff from the usual "Rider Kick" the original Kamen Riders used. His Survive mode further strengthens his emphasis on versatility, as well as giving him a Trick card (Strange Vent). Forms Shinji transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki through his Advent Deck and his V-Buckle. These are the following forms throughout the course of the series run. But, in an alternative retelling of Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders, Shinji's deck is destroyed and Ren dies, after passing on the deck for Kamen Rider Knight to Shinji. Shinji transformed into Kamen Rider Knight. In the S.I.C. Hero Saga Advent Calendar, he was possessed by his deceased twin brother, Shinichi Kido, with the Rider suit turned black along with Dragreder, turning Ryuki into Ryuga and Dragreder into Dragblacker. In World of If, Shinji replaces his Ryuki Deck for Ryuga's and as a result, he becomes a mindless rampant in the Mirror World. He can also assumes the Survive Mode for Ryuga, as it can be seen when he defeats Tiger in this form. is Ryuki's default form when lacking a Contract Monster, possessing an arm-mounted , whose sole Advent Card is a very fragile/weak weapon known as the . It is much weaker than any of his other forms and any of the other Riders, though it is enough to keep him from disintegrating in the Mirror World. Shinji began the series in this form before he contracted Dragreder, and he also reverted back to this form when his Contract Card was stolen by Kamen Rider Gai. Advent Cards Mounted on his left forearm, Ride Visor is Ryuki's card reader while in Blank Form. Image:Blank_Sword_Vent.png|'Sword Vent ('AP: 300): A fragile sword. Ryuki's only weapon while in Blank Form. Guard Vent ('AP: 300): No notable description. - Ryuki= *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 90kg *Punching Power: 10t (AP: 200) *Kicking Power: 20t (AP: 400) *Maximum Jump Height: 35m *Maximum Running Speed: 72km/h *Sight and Hearing: 15km radius This is Ryuki's standard form that he had throughout most of the series, obtained once he forms his contract with Dragreder. A "balanced" Rider with equally powerful melee and far-range fighting capabilities, he uses the 'Drag Visor gauntlet on his left forearm to use Advent Cards. is a special Card which allows the user to create a magical quartz that absorbs and reflects any beam attack. Given to Kamen Rider Ryuki by Gosei Black to counter Kani Lazer's attack. The Gosei Card just happened to be compatible with Ryuki's Drag Vizor. First used in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. Advent Cards Ryuki's card reader, the Drag Visor (mounted on his left forearm) resembles the head of Dragreder. It transformed from Blank Form's Ride Visor after the contract was made with Dragreder. *'Advent' (AP: 5000): Summons Dragreder. *'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000): Summons the , resembling Dragreder's bladed tail end. It resembles a Liuyedao. *'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000): Summons the , which is used in conjunction with Dragreder for the attack. It resembles Dragreder's head. *'Guard Vent' (AP: 2000): Summons the . It resembles part of Dragreder's undersides with its legs. *'Strange Vent': A generic card that could be used by any of the 13 Riders. Once activated, it changed itself into one of the Advent Cards of the 13 Riders in a random manner. In the TV series, it had become the Trick Vent card of Kamen Rider Knight on one occasion and the Steal Vent card of Kamen Rider Odin on another. In the case of Ryuki, it seemed to follow a pattern: it consistently copied the next Advent Card that would be used by the opposing Rider. The actual effect is that it chooses a random Advent Card effect and activates it. This Vent can either do nothing, uses the Advent effect, the Trick effect, or whatever else it picks. While Shinji only has this card in Survive Form, in an OOO, Den-O, and All Riders net movie, Ryuki in his base form used this card to change poker playing cards into random cards. *'Final Vent' (AP: 6000): Ryuki executes the . He jumps into the air after making a pose, with Dragreder behind him. Once in the air, Dragreder snakes around him as Ryuki corkscrews into a kicking position, then as Ryuki reaches the peak of his jump, Dragreder sends him flying forward with a blast of Drag Fire, making Ryuki slam into a target with great force. *'Survive Rekka': A special Advent Card that transforms Ryuki into Survive Form and evolves Dragreder into Dragranzer. When activated, the background of the card shines with a spinning red flame effect. Image:Dragreder.png|'Advent' (AP: 5000) Image:Sword Vent.png|'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000) File:Strike_Vent.jpg|'Strike Vent' (AP: 2000) Image: Guard Vent.png|'Guard Vent' (AP: 2000) Image:Final Vent.png|'Final Vent' (AP: 6000) Ryuki-SurviveRekka.jpg|'Survive Rekka' - Survive= *Height: 193cm *Weight: 95kg *Punching Power: 15t (AP: 300) *Kicking Power: 25t (AP: 500) *Maximum Jump Height: 45m *Maximum Running Speed: 80km/h *Sight and Hearing: 20km radius is Ryuki's ultimate form, assumed by using the power of the Advent Card given to him by Shiro Kanzaki in episode 34. In this form, Ryuki's Drag Visor transforms into a gun-like weapon called the , which can assume Drag Blade mode with the sword opening from the visor like a pocket knife with a blade measuring 1.2 meters (nearly 4 feet) in length. Advent Cards *'Advent' (AP: 7000): Summons Dragranzer. *'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000): Activates Drag Visor-Zwei's sword mode, the . The sword opens like a pocket knife from Drag Visor-Zwei and extends. The blade measures 1.2 m (3.9 ft.) in length. *'Shoot Vent' (AP: 4000): Summons Dragranzer for a fire-breathing combo attack called . *'Guard Vent' (AP: 4000): Dragranzer coils around Ryuki as a protective barricade called the where Dragranzer coils itself around Ryuki Survive to protect its master. It was used to repel Ohja's Metalgelas-based Final Vent Heavy Pressure. *'Strange Vent': A generic card that could be used by any of the 13 Riders. Once activated, it changed itself into one of the Advent Cards of the 13 Riders in a random manner. In the TV series, it had become the Trick Vent card of Kamen Rider Knight on one occasion and the Steal Vent card of Kamen Rider Odin'on another. In the case of Ryuki, it seemed to follow a pattern: it consistently copied the next Advent Card that would be used by the opposing Rider. The actual effect is that it chooses a random Advent Card effect and activates it. This vent can either do nothing, be Advent, be Trick Vent, or whatever else it picks. While Shinji only has this card in Survive Form, in an OOO, Den-O, and All Riders net movie, Ryuki in his base form used this card to change poker playing cards into random cards. *'Final Vent''' (AP: 9000): Ryuki executes the where Dragranzer transforms into a motorbike with Ryuki Survive riding it, then rises onto its rear wheel with the tail extended for balance, then Dragranzar spits the Drag Breath attack in the form of fireballs, then blasts through any opposition by slamming into them. DRAGRANZER.jpg|Advent (AP: 7000) SurviveSwordVent.jpg|'Sword Vent' (DragBlade) (AP: 3000) SurviveShootVent.jpg|'Shoot Vent' (Meteor Bullet) (AP: 4000) SurviveGuardVent.jpg|'Guard Vent' (Fire Wall) (AP: 4000) SurviveStrangeVent.jpg|'Strange Vent' SurviveTrickVent.jpg|'Trick Vent' (through Strange Vent) SurviveFinalVent-1.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 9000) }} - Knight= 's standard form that he had throughout most of the series, obtained once he forms his contract with Darkwing. A melee-range Kamen Rider designed for chivalrous 1-on-1 combat, Knight can use the rapier as both a weapon and to execute his Vent abilities. Advent Cards Knight's card reader, the Dark Visor (his rapier) has the guard section resembling Darkwing. When not in use, the Dark Visor is sheathed on the left hip. *'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Darkwing. *'Nasty Vent' (AP:12000): Summons Darkwing, who then does the attack, where Darkwing unleashes painful sonic screeches. *'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000): Summons Darkwing to attach onto his back for the cape-like shield. *'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000): Summons the , which is a giant lance that resembles somewhat of Darkwing's tail. *'Trick Vent' (AP: 1000): Allows Knight to pull off the , where Knight can create up to 8 functional doubles. *'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Knight executes the , where he starts of running at the opponent with Wing Lancer in hand as Darkwing lands on its master's back to form a cape, then Knight leaps into the air. Once he reaches the peak of his jump, he then front flips into position, with the Wing Lancer held up in a piercing position and right leg in a kicking position, wrapping himself with the cloak mid-attack as Rider and Monster descend in the form of a spinning cloth-like drill to impale the opponent with great force. *'Survive Shippu': A special Advent Card that transforms Knight into Survive Form and evolves Darkwing into Darkraider. When activated, the background of the card shines with a spiraling blue tornado effect. File:Wing_Knight_Advent.JPG|'Advent' (AP: 4000) File:Wing_Knight_Nasty_Vent.JPG|'Nasty Vent' (AP: 1000) File:Wing_Knight_Guard_Vent.JPG|'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000) File:Wing_Knight_Sword_Vent.JPG|'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000) File:Wing_Knight_Trick_Vent.JPG|'Trick Vent' (AP: 1000) File:Wing_Knight_Final_Vent.JPG|'Final Vent' (AP: 5000) File:Survive Left Wing.jpg|'Survive Shippu' - Survive= * Sight: 15km radius * Hearing: 30km radius * Maximum Running Speed: 85.7km/h * Highest Jump: 50m * Punching Power: 15t (AP: 300) * Kicking Power: 22.5t (AP: 450) is Knight's ultimate form, assumed by using the power of Advent Card. In this form, Knight's Rider Visor transforms into an arm-mounted scabbard called the , an arm-mounted weapon in the shape of Darkraider. Advent Cards *'Advent' (AP: 6000): Summons Darkraider. *'Blast Vent' (AP: 2000): Summons Darkraider to execute the attack, where Darkraider's tire-like turbines enlarge a bit to launch intense gales of wind to blow away opponents. *'Sword Vent' (AP: 4000): Allows Knight's Dark Visor Zwei to assume the form of the by grabbing the pummel of the sword and removing it, though there have been instances where Knight removes the Dark Blade and having not used the Sword Vent Card. Since the Advent Card slot is on the Dark Blade, Knight can still use Advent Cards. *'Shoot Vent' (AP: 3000): Allows Knight's Dark Visor Zwei to assume the form of the , where the outer trims of the Visor swing upward to make the Visor resemble an arm-mounted crossbow. Paradoxically, it seems the shots of the Dark Arrow seem to be made of solar energy. *'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000): Allows Knight's Dark Visor Zwei to assume the form of the , by removing the Dark Blade. *'Trick Vent' (AP: 2000): Knight can execute Shadow Illusion, replicating up to 8 copies of himself. *'Final Vent' (AP: 8000): Performs the . As Darkraider assumes its motorcycle form, Knight Survive rides Darkraider as it paralyzes the monster with a laser, then the cape pieces on Knight Survive wraps around Darkraider in a manner like Hishouzan, then turns into a missile and run through the opponent with extreme force. DARKRAIDER.jpg|'Advent' (AP: 6000): Summons Darkraider. SurviveBlustVent.jpg|'Blast Vent' (AP: 2000) SurviveSwordVent-1.jpg|'Sword Vent' (AP: 4000) SurviveShootVent-1.jpg|'Shoot Vent' (AP: 3000) SurviveFinalVent-2.jpg|'Final Vent' (AP: 8000) }} - Ryuga= - Survive= *'Height': 1.93m *'Weight': 95kg *'Punching power': 17.5t (AP:350) *'Kicking power': 27.5t (AP:550) *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m is Ryuga's ultimate form which only appeared in the second Ryuki's S.I.C. Hero Saga story in Monthly Hobby Japan magazine, . From the magazine, it is shown that Ryuga's Rider Visor also transforms into Drag Visor-Zwei like Ryuki. The armor looks exactly as Ryuki Survive's armor albeit recolored to match Ryuga's black color scheme. }} }} Contract Monster Modeled after a Japanese dragon and Ryuki's Contact Monster, is referred as the . When Ryuki obtains Survive Form, Dragreder evolves into . In this form, it can transform into a motorcycle form which Ryuki can ride on. Ryuki-cb-dragredder.jpg|Dragreder Ryuki-cb-dragranzer.jpg|Dragranzer Ryuki-cb-dragranzer2.jpg|Dragranzer 2 Gallery Rider10_r.png|Ryuki riding a RideShooter. Ryuki Sword vent.JPG|Ryuki using his Sword Vent. Ryuki Strike Vent.JPG|Ryuki using Strike Vent. Ryuki Guard vent.JPG|Ryuki using Guard Vent. Shinji shields Yui.JPG|Ryuki protects Yui Ryuki protects Raia.JPG|Ryuki protects Raia Ryuki and Zolda.JPG|Ryuki and Zolda Ryuki and Knight Guard Vent.JPG|Ryuki and Knight using Guard Vent to shield themselves from Ouja's assault. Ryuki and Knight.JPG|Ryuki and Knight in their Survive Forms. Shinji's Death.JPG|Shinji dies Behind the scenes Portrayal Shinji Kido is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ryuki, his suit actor was , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Ryuki, Shinji Kido (Kamen Rider Ryuki) is labeled and . Notes *Ryuki is the first primary Heisei Kamen Rider to have his name written in kanji (龍騎). He is counted as the second if all the Kamen Riders of the Showa era are also counted, being preceded by Shin Kamen Rider who also has his name writen in kanji (真). *Ryuki is the second Kamen Rider to have a lower form (Blank form), preceded by Kuuga (Growing form) *Ryuki's Final Vent "Dragon Rider Kick" is a pun of his kanji name "龍騎", which if translated can be read as "Dragon Knight" (his US counterpart name) and "Dragon Rider". *Ryuki Survive and Knight Survive are so far the only Kamen Riders to have personal motorcycles in their Final Forms. They are also the only Kamen Riders so far to use their motorcycles as a part of their Final Forms' Finishing Moves. *in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders movie, Ryuki can be seen briefly as Ryuki Survive riding Dragranzer when attacking Great Leader. *According to All Rider Net movie, Shinji is an Aries with type-B blood. *Shinji is the first Primary Heisei Kamen Rider to be able to summon a monster to use for his arsenal or to aid him in the battle. *Shinji is the first Primary Heisei Kamen Rider to have a dark rider counterpart, Dark Shinji, Kamen Rider Ryuga. *Shinji is the second Primary Heisei Rider to transform into his series' Secondary Rider, with the first being Shoichi Tsugami. *Ryuki is the first rider who's name contains the phrase "Ryu" in it, followed by Kamen Rider Ryuga and Kamen Rider Ryugen. See Also *Kit Taylor and Adam - Shinji's American counterparts from the series Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. *Shinji Tatsumi - The user of the Kamen Rider Ryuki powers in Kamen Rider Decade.